


Denial

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [63]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tony is in denial about his feelings, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You're just a friend, he tells himself. He doesn't want to kiss you, or hold you, or wake up besides you.





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark x male!reader? :)

Tony watched you as you went along our day, a small smile always prominent on your lips. It made him furious. You just had to be doing it on purpose. The way you walked, the way you talked, it all made some feeling rise up in Tonys chest. He would say it was lust, or love if he was sincere. Of course, he would never admit that. But always when you were around him, he felt weird. Like he wanted to be a better person. He wanted you to like him, but he also wanted you to leave and never come back. Yet, at the same time his heart ached at the thought. His feelings were completely inconvenient. It's not that he had anything against homosexuals, but he didn't think of himself as one. But dammit, you were just so wonderful in each and every way, and he just wanted to hold you, kiss you, make you happy.

But no. He didn't feel anything for you. He wasn't bisexual. He knew you were at least that. But why would you be interested in him? Him of all people? Of course he didn't care about that. He didn't fantasize about what it would be like to feel your skin under his fingers, or to taste your mouth. No. Nope. Not at all. And he also didn't dream about a domestic life with you. About how he would wake up beside you, see your happy face every morning next to his. 

Tony has never felt this strong about a person - and a man at that! - before. Wait, no! He didn't feel anything like that for you! You were a friend, a very good friend. Yeah... he would keep telling himself that. After all he was still in denial.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
